


Daddy's Had Enough Now

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Pre-Season/Series 01, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Little Jim Moriarty muses on Sherlock Holmes, and his own father.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 1





	Daddy's Had Enough Now

Jim Moriarty regards his father very highly. He is furious at him though, and also terrified of him: the one person who Jim is actually afraid of. Right now he's around eight or nine, by the way. Anyway Jim hates the man. Fears him. But he's also awed by him because he holds a power. A power over Jim and his mother's lives. 

Joseph Moriarty is a skinny man in his early forties. And his problem is alcohol. Jim remembers more than once sitting in the evening at his mother's feet...and his father stumbling home, grizzle damp with spit and whiskey. Loud, slurred voice screaming and cussing in rough gaelic. 

He walks slowly towards Jim and his mother, stumbling over his own feet, but set on abuse to the core. Jim can only stare--at eight, he can't do much else, even if he wants to. His mother stands up. She's small, smaller than his father. And they begin to row at each other.

Jim shrinks back at the noise.

His father rounds on him next, cussing and grunting threats in gaelic and crude english. Finally he punches him in the face. The eight-year-old is silent, curls up in a shaking ball. His father kicks at him--stomach, ribs, back, head...

That's the reason why one of his many threats to Sherlock is "Daddy's had enough now!"

Because Daddy has. And to the white-faced black-eyed little boy, now a sweet-talking charmingly insane young man, that's an extreme threat. 


End file.
